


What's that in the water ?

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Sorry I'm gay, siegeoween 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: Written for Dualrainbow's Siegeoween 2020 event ! Thanks again 💛Prompt : "What's that in the water ?"It's Halloween on the base and the team's spooky lady doesn't want anything to do with it.Warning : contains slight gore.
Relationships: Nøkk/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What's that in the water ?

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Dualrainbow on Tumblr for the event 💛  
> Warning : contains slight gore.

Halloween, the holiday where everybody watches shitty scary movies and children beg for candies they'll eat until they're on the verge of a sugar overdose.

If it wasn't clear enough, Caveira never really liked Halloween, especially not since spending most of her time in the UK. Cheap scares, tacky costumes, annoying trick or treating, the only thing she found bearable was the alcohol at the few parties she had accepted to attend.

"What do you mean you're not coming to the party ?"

And speaking of which, here it was. Nokk was the last person she thought would attend the gathering happening on base tonight but somehow, it made sense, right ? The woman was longing for a sense of normalcy in a life she had described to be anything but normal, secrets she had revealed to Caveira for reasons she had a hard time grasping. Of course it would all stay between them.

"Not my cup of tea."

A laugh left Nokk's pretty lips and it was all that was needed for Cav to be swept off her feet, now pinned on the floor after being distracted by the fluttering feeling growing in her stomach. It was nice, seeing the taller woman smile on top of her, short disheveled hair and glistening, sweaty skin. If only it was under other circumstances and not their stupid training session.

"The scary lady doesn't like Halloween ? Who would've thought."

And just like that, the balance was shifted, the two women exchanging places on the mat. Oh how beautiful Nokk was, face down against the floor, smiling with all of her teeth, clearly enjoying the reaction she had gotten out of Taina and visibly not minding the awkward position they found themselves in. Maybe the fantasies filling Cav's mind were best left unsaid.

"No, she doesn't. It's time to stop or you're going to be late, you've got a costume to put on, right ?"

"Yes I do ! I almost got the slutty one, wouldn't you have liked that Taina ? Peak horror, isn't it ?"

Another laugh as Nokk was getting up, putting her clothes back in place after having been roughed up, looking back towards Caveira, playfulness clearly showing in her eyes.

God, she was gorgeous.

________________

Since when had Caveira been so soft towards other people ? She knew exactly why, thinking about the brown eyes and black lipstick. It was 11pm and she couldn't stop thinking about the woman of her dreams having fun without her, her colleagues asking why she wasn't attending this time, smudges of lipstick sticking to the side of her cup between two sentences.

"Sucks for her." She would probably answer. Would she ? Was Cav just projecting ?

The fresh air was much needed and as she went along the paved paths, she knew exactly where she should go. A lake on the outskirts of town, not too far from base, beautiful weeping willows surrounding it, a lone tree surviving in the middle of the water. 

It was always lovely, a quiet neighborhood with pretty brick houses, although probably on the more expensive side. The paths further behind her were illuminated by the street lamps, their yellowish hue from another time. She sat on the grass near the sand path, the only noises breaking the silence coming from families and teens slowly leaving the area before the clock struck midnight.

Caveira could just lay there, as she had done before, even more than once with Nokk. She could recall the sun on their skin behind her eyelids, from a summer now long gone, the scent of flowers and the perfume of the one next to her intoxicating, almost as much as tracing the scars and suntan marks peeking from the crop top Nokk wasn't ashamed of wearing. She had no reasons to be ashamed with a beauty like hers.

The memory was comforting in the chill night. Maybe she should've stayed.

________________

  
  


"Mommy, what's that in the water ?"

She opened her eyes abruptly, sat up and looked around. Had she fallen asleep ? She looked at her watch, surprised to read 1am already.

"It's nothing sweetheart, let's go, your father is going to get worried sick."

Caveira nodded at the woman passing by with her child, witch costume and all, their candy bag almost overflowing. She couldn't help but smile, it would make any kid happy.

She stayed there for a few minutes, slightly groggy from her accidental nap. Her phone battery was dead, great. She got up, dusting off her clothes. The weather had definitely gotten colder while she was passed out, the walk back to the base would warm her up slightly anyway.

"Taina."

Caveira stopped. She could've sworn somebody had just said her name but, as she looked around, she was completely alone. 

"Taina."

Nobody. No one. The voice sounded so real, not a fabrication from her still groggy mind, so familiar, but she could clearly hear something deeply wrong deep behind it.

"Please, Taina."

She turned around now facing the lake. There was something in there. There was _ someone _ in the lake. She was frozen in place at the sudden realization, brown eyes looking into hers, delicate lace draped over the feminine form almost completely submerged by the water, the wet fabric beautifully floating around the figure, surrounded by lily pads and recently fallen leaves.

She was beautiful.

"Taina, come join me."

Caveira could feel herself drawn to the woman in the water, her feet moving before she could even think about what she was about to do. The cold around her registered as she felt the water at her knees, now her waist. Beautiful white skin, too white, as hands met her cheeks, almost as cold as the lake around them. Thin fingers and black nails grasping at her clothes, removing her vest with eagerness.

"Stay with me Taina, don't leave me alone."

She wouldn't, she never would. Her hands fell on the woman's waist, the sheer dress revealing so much of her, the water so surreally clear around them, almost glowing blue. It was her, wasn't it ? Taina was sure it was her, she could feel it in her stomach, or was it fear ? The body she was so desperate to touch was so thin and frail, miles away from the one she had touched hours before.

"Don't you love me Taina ?"

Yes. She loved her so much, she was like a magnet, pulling her deeper into the lake without any effort, feet living the ground which felt so safe underneath them. Caveira couldn't help but caress the cold skin under her now equally cold finger. She somehow felt warm despite all this. The woman lifted her veil slightly, her lips revealed with a small smile, leaning in to kiss Caveira gently, the black lipstick she was so fond of now on her skin.

It felt good, surreally good, like anything she had experienced before. The other woman was becoming more insistant, her fingers and nails digging into Cav's flesh almost painfully, her drenched tank top being lifted then discarded, breaking the kiss for only a moment.

"You love me so much it hurts, doesn't it ? This is what you've been longing for."

It was true, all so true. How Taina wanted to touch her every single second she laid eyes on her, never letting go.

"You can stay with me, forever."

The fluttering feeling inside Caveira's chest was suddenly being replaced by a pressing anxiousness at the words, almost choking her as she kept being kissed. She could feel herself being pulled down deeper into the water, she had to fight to keep steady. Something felt awfully wrong, the warmth leaving her slowly, leaving her chuddering.

"You will stay with me."

Caveira opened her eyes, dreading the sight she would be greeted with. The water was getting murkier and murkier, taking on a red tint. Panic was rising as she felt the body in front of her dissolve under her touch, layers of skin, muscles and fat mixing with the water, nausea rising in her throat.

The woman,  _ no _ , the monster brought a skeletal hand to its now decaying veil and lifted it, revealing deep, dark voids where its eyes should be, its bony face rotting right before Caveira. Its hands planted themselves firmly on her shoulders as she tried to free herself from its grasp, pushing her under the water this time.

She tried going back up, only succeeding long enough to take in a shallow breath, being pulled down harder this time. The rotting face was millimeters away from hers, dark voids now glowing the same blue hue that had surrounded them before. 

She had to get away, she had to get out, she was going to  _ die _ .

"You're staying with me forever, Taina."

________________

  
  


"Taina !"

Caveira woke up with a jolt, the book sitting on her chest falling to the floor with a loud clattering. She was breathing heavily, looking around until her eyes focused on the face in front of her.

"Are you okay ? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

She looked at the clock then back at Nokk, inspecting her with both worry and amusement. It was 10:30pm.

"I'm okay, I'm fine."

The short haired woman didn't buy it for a second but ultimately let it go. She got up from where she was on the couch Caveira had evidently passed out on.

"Alright. Well, if you're up for it, the party started half an hour ago. You could still attend."

A smile, a beautiful smile under the gory make up and, still, black lipstick. Cav stared at her while she put down her lacy veil, making her stomach churn.

"I'll… I'll be there in a bit."

Nokk left the room, seemingly happy, her rather sheer white dress an odd choice for someone whose wardrobe was mostly made up of black. Caveira sat up, still shaken up from her nightmare. She passed a hand through her wet hair. 

She doesn't remember taking a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
